


Wedding Crasher

by XSuicuneX



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Nobody is hurt and everyone lives, Ryoji crashes a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSuicuneX/pseuds/XSuicuneX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just crashed this wedding and one of the guests just asked me to dance and I’m pretty sure that they know I’m not a guest from either the bride or groom (brides, grooms) fml</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Crasher

If there was one thing anyone could say about Ryoji Mochizuki, it was that he was stubborn. Stubborn enough to come to the wedding of his longtime friend/rival Aigis despite repeated threats to his person if he even so much as thought of popping in. He honestly didn’t know what he’d done (THIS time, last time he’d deserved it but MAN the look on her face when she opened her closet to find everything in various shades of yellow? Worth it~) but he was sure it wasn’t nearly bad enough to warrant his being kept out of one of the most important moments of her life.

After all, she was getting married. HER. Married. Miss I-am-not-a-robot-even-though-I’ve-kept-myself-apart-from-romance-for-all-twenty-six-years-of-my-life-until-now. He just had to see this event in order to believe it for himself. That, and he wanted to know who this Minato Arisato was, because if any man could ever manage to snag his old neighbor Aigis he’d have to be one hell of a smooth guy.

So, with a bit of shifting his appearance around, a little less gel here, a new uniform (so long suspenders, we both know you’re cool) and an immense sacrifice of leaving his beloved yellow scarf behind, and Ryoji was unrecognizable.

Well. He was still. Kinda. If someone happened to brush his hair back up, but hell, they’d have to be really dedicated to do THAT. Besides he thought he looked nice with his hair down. After making a mental note to try leaving it more often he made his way to the designated church (step one for keeping not-friends from crashing your wedding, DON’T ANNOUNCE WHERE YOU’RE GOING ON FACEBOOK) and settled in for some epic wedding crashing shenanigans.

Luckily Aigis wasn’t SO terribly paranoid that she kept a guy with the guest list solely to keep any unwanted members out. Though he did have a laugh and put his name on the list, he knew she wouldn’t bother to check until later after all. He got a kick outta seeing what sort of friends had made the cut, one of them was a dog. A. Dog. He was worse than a dog. Thanks Aigis.

It got to the point where he wasn’t sure which were her friends and which were her blue haired hubby-to-be’s. After all, he’d thought he’d seen some of these people around before, heck, he’d had to dodge Junpei or else the asshole would blow his cover! Which was a shame really, there were a lot of hot girls he wanted to comment with him over and-he’d brought Chidori. Poor girl was in and out of hospitals so often it was rare for her to see the light of day. Ryoji was happy that his friend managed to get his wife outside but that only meant he had to lose out on teasing the couple. Dammit. Chidori had such a sharp wit too, he loved mocking Junpei with her.

He was starting to seriously wonder at the relationship he had with his friends….eh, whatever. More party crashing!

The food was good at least. He reminded himself to give Aigis props, preferably after she shopped throwing things at his head and threatening to shoot him for the umpteenth time when he informed her of his genius. He hadn’t gotten a taste of the wedding cake, but he was almost certain it’d be good too. Did he catch a whiff of Marble? Oh please let it be Marble.

Then he saw her.

Soft brown hair tied up in a tail, cute little pins stuck up along one side, gorgeous brown eyes with a hint of ochre to them…instantly he felt his pale skin flush and he had to duck away, damn his paleness. He had to deflect some concern from a blue haired girl with some pretty words and flattery, thought he only managed to confuse her…maybe he was losing his touch? Still, when he glanced back the girl had moved over to the betrothed, and no way was he going to risk blowing his cover yet.

The wedding itself was a little boring, but it was still sweet to him. It made him laugh to see Aigis hook up with a guy almost as dry and robot-like as her, but he looked forward to the days when he could actually talk to him. Guy seemed interesting, though he looked like he wanted to be perpetually asleep all the time. Make Ryoji want to prod and tease at him a little, though he admitted to himself that he often felt like that with a lot of other people. Hence, Aigis refusing him an invite.

For two awkward people he was surprised they had dancing in the Reception. Now would be a perfect time to make his escape, but, before he could manage it that same girl, the one he’d noticed before, was standing before him and boldly offering her hand to his, her crimson eyes shining. It took him off guard honestly, he was usually the one to make the first move, not the other way around. Still, he couldn’t exactly refuse without looking suspicious, and something in the glitter of his eyes told him that if he did refuse, she’d made a scene. So, with all the grace his carefully cultivated mask of the suave Casanova gave him, he took her hand and led her into a graceful waltz onto the dance floor. He cursed the fact that Aigis was a classical lady, why couldn’t she be like Junpei and prefer something a bit faster? Now he was stuck slowly dancing an, admittedly attractive, mysterious woman who was giving all the signs to knowing him for the intruder he was. There was a cute little smirk on her face, a mischievous flash in her dark eyes, one that, had he not been the focus of that gleam, would have drawn him even more so into their depths.

Not that his situation actually prevented that…but he’d at least have been able to enjoy it a bit more. She was just like him, he could tell that already. He was equally torn between half amazement and horror at the implications.

“So.” She began, softly so that others around them wouldn’t here, her grin growing wider. “You obviously know one of the two, and my brother hasn’t mentioned anyone that looks as cute as you, so I’m guessing its Aigis, right?” She asked, eyes narrowing in expectation of her correct answer.

Okay, first of all, her complimenting him was not fair, that was _his_ job dammit. Second of all, brother? That explained why he didn’t recognize her when he knew pretty much all the rest of the guests at this wedding. Either both Aigis and Minato shared a lot of friends or she’d married a recluse. Which. Suited her actually. Huh. He gave himself a mental shake and gave his on mirror of a knowing little grin to the girl, time for him to regain some ground. “Maybe. I could just know that old couple over there.” He said, gesturing to a pair of book owners that he knew of but didn’t hang around all that much. “But I’d really liked to get to know you more.” He easily slipped into the line like breathing, his sincerity and plain, honest desire only making the cheese all the more effective. He didn’t understand why other Casanovas went with the cool, confident and ‘sexy’ look. For him, just simple sweetness got the job done, and with better results.

Or maybe it was just that he looked so exotic and attractive that people were willing to throw themselves at him no matter what he said, he really didn’t know. Nor did he care. He just liked making them smile.

She seemed only slightly taken off guard by his line, which caused him a little bit of disappointment. Man, he was REALLY off his game tonight, only for her to slip on a more confident smirk. “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask my twin for permission first.” She quipped, though the look in her eyes seemed more playful then serious. He swallowed. “But if you ask real nice, I might be able to squeeze in some time after the newlyweds go on their honeymoon. How’s dinner sound?”

Oh, Hera help him, she did not just say what he thought she said. Where had she been all his life? “Hagekure sound good?” He asked, normally he’d preferred to sweep his ladies off their feet with a more expensive place, but it was all he could think of on such short notice.

She didn’t seem to mind, her smile becoming more sincere as the song drew to a close. “Sure thing. See you after then.” She answered softly, pulling away like a goddess granting him her blessing before fading into the sunlight. She stepped back, holding onto his hand for a few more moments before finally turning and leaving him lonely and wanting, a hand half raised before he knew what was happening.

She left him so dazed that he wasn’t as aware as he should have been, and before he knew it a cold hand with an iron grip had seized him by the back of his shirt collar and hand angrily turned him to face her in her cold, merciless cerulean eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Aigis said in her coldest, most unfeeling voice she could manage…which was really rather impressive he had to admit. Another robot comment was on his lips but, thankfully, halted by Junpei. Oh thank the gods for Junpei.

“Hey Ryoji! I didn’t know you were invited! C’mon, try this spread! It’s awesome!”

Thank all the gods for Junpei, and for Aigis’ fanatical obsession to propriety, she wouldn’t make a scene now that he was noticed by a friend, and she had more important things to handle right now. Like Minato. And not tearing his head off in front of her family. Not that he expected any mercy from her pun loving and slightly off-putting uncle.

Luckily it seemed he didn’t need any permission from Minato to take his sister out to dinner, as the guy really couldn’t give any less of a fuck. He’d had to keep himself out of Aigis’ radar in order to manage to leave and meet her however.

But oh, it was so worth it…

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more Modern!AU Ryoji because he's pagan. Stupid Ryoji. I hate him. Why did he have to break my heart.


End file.
